My Senpai
by UNSC indomitable
Summary: Transported from the game world as it was being shutdown. Mashu Kyrielight now finds herself in this world. Now Mashu must find the person she once called Master in this sea of humanity and ask them just one question: "Why did you lie to me? For all this time?" One shot


**I just got this idea and simply couldn't put it down so I'm putting out there for someone to hopefully pick up and use. So it kinda jump into the main part of the story. **

**Apologies if it a bit confusing because of that anyway lets get on with it.**

**All rights to their owners as I own nothing.**

* * *

"Senpai! Senpai I've come just like you asked!" Called out a young woman to the only other person who was in the field of grass.

Her name was Mashu Kyrielight a designer baby created by the late founder of the Chaldea Security Organization. Thought her life wouldn't of been called a simple nor easy. Because from an early age she had been born with an expression date.

But that hadn't been the worst of her problems. Still that was behind her as she now had a life to look forward to thanks to her Master and absolute best friend: Ritsukas Fujimaru or more simply known as Senpai to her.

He was currently standing in the middle of the field in his customary clothing. A white shirt, black pants with matching shoes and his messy hair.

His was smiling but she could tell that something was troubling him from the way he was standing as he had his hands behind his back. Which was one of his signs that he had something to say. So Mashu would listen to whatever he had to say and do her best to help him afterwards.

"I'm so glad that you made it on time. I was worried that I wouldn't see you." There was a hint of relief in Ritsukas voice as he said this.

"I alway make time for you Senpai." There was no lie in her voice.

As Mashu truly meant it as in the short time she had spent with Ritsukas she had come to trust him with not own her own life but that of safeguarding the future of the human race. But more over she generally saw him as one of her a very few friends.

"Mash." Ritsukas said this in a way that caught her attention.

"What wrong? Did I do anything to upset you Senpai?" Mashu asked her voice full of concern.

"No. You've done nothing wrong. It just..." Ritsukas then trailed off as his usual smile turned into a of the few rare frown that she had seen for him.

"What is it? You can tell me anything!" Mashu said wanting to help him.

But this only seemed to make Ritsukas frown grow slightly bigger. But before Mashu could ask another question her Master began to speak.

"Mash." He then took a deep breath before he continued. "I have something to say. But not a lot of time to say them." He then sighed again as he seemed to ready himself for what came next.

"Mashu you're not real." Ritsukas then dropped the bombshell on her as he continued. "Everything you see, everything we've done. It's been for nothing, it just a game." Ritsukas said finally telling her the truth.

As he saw there was no point in hiding it anymore. Because in just a couple of minutes the servers for Fate Grand Order would be shut down do to the end of the games life cycle and the lack of money coming in from it player basic.

So this would be his last chance to talk with Mashu. So Ritsukas had decided that he wasn't going to keep her in the dark because he felt like she at least desired to know the truth even as much as it would hurt her.

This was because he knew that she was different from all the rest her counterparts. As he had been speaking to himself with his Vr headset mic on and Mashu actually responded to him.

So he had continued talking to her her. Through their conversations he had become absolutely convinced that she was different from all the rest. As they never really responded to his attempts other then Raikou and Saber Alter strangely enough.

But didn't matter now they was going to be taken away from him he felt that Mashu at least deserve to know the truth.

"S-Senpai. I don't understand? Are you not feeling well?" Mashu was now serious considered about Ritsukas as he was spouting about nonsense.

This tugged at his heartstrings. As he wanted to explain everything to her but he simply didn't have the time.

'Six minutes.' Ritsuko thought to himself.

That was how much time he had left.

"Mash, I'm sorry I don't have much time to explain everything. But what I mean is that I'm not actually here." Ritsuka then took a deep breath before he continued. "I'm in a different world." He dropped the next bombshell on her.

Mashu was absolutely speechless, as she couldn't believe what she was being told.

'A... A different world?' Mashu couldn't believe it.

"In fact. Ritsuko isn't my real name." But before he could explain further Mashu interrupted him.

"Did you know? Did you know everything?" The question just jumped out of her.

"Yes. I know about everything that was going to happen." Ritsuka hug his head in shame.

Mashu for her part couldn't believe it.

Ritsukas.

No this person had hidden a secret from her? She couldn't believe it especially after everything they had done. Everything they had been through it just wasn't in his character to do that. Was it?

"I, I don't understand? Senpai why would you?" Mashu was then cut off when what she could only describe as a shimmer rolled over Ritsukas who then sighed to himself seeming to accept what had happened as he looked over to Mashu one last time.

"I guess I'm out of time. Remember my little kouhai I'll always be there for you." With one last smile Ritsukas began to fade away before her very eyes.

"SENPAI!" Mashu cried out in absolute confusion and fear as she didn't understand what was happening.

Then as she started running towards him as something that she had never thought about before rose to the surface.

That she would loose him, not that she knew that couldn't happen but in a way that she was helpless to do anything to stop it. Because that was currently was she was facing as Mashu could see that Ritsukas wasn't doing anything to prevent this from happening to him.

It almost looked like as he had accepted it. As if he had been expecting this to happen.

No! He couldn't have! He wouldn't have given up at least not without trying to do something about it!

He was already half gone before she had even gotten 1/3 the way there as a feeling of utter terror creeped into Mashu's mind. She wanted him to scream, look scared absolutely anything besides this!

"SENPAI DON'T LEAVE ME!" Mashu was now pleading with him.

As she simply couldn't stand the thought of being without him. For all this time she had been simply trying to make her way through life, but when she had become the Servant of Ritsukas it had changed completely. Through everything they had been through he had been by her side not the thought of him not being there was enough to tear her apart.

Because for the simple reason, Mashu wasn't ready to let go of him yet. As she wanted to experience new things with him, to travel, to learn more about this world with him at her side!

SHE NEEDED HIM STILL!

With that thought Mashu then reaches out and... fell right through him!

Managing to somehow catch herself from falling she quickly turned around to find him looking straight at her with a look that absolutely made her want to vomit.

"No. NO NO NO!" Mashu was saying as she desperately tried to grasp him.

But every time she attempted to grasp him her hand would meet the same result, as it would pass through Ritsuka increasingly desperation as she tried to touch him one last time.

Till she finally gave up and fell to her knees with tears forming in her eyes.

"Good bye. My friend." Ritsukas voice cracked as he said this.

"Senpai! Wait! I don't understand! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!?" Mashu pleaded with him to no avail.

Then just like that she was alone once again. And at that moment she broke down and began balling her eyes out.

Why?

Why had he left he like this? More important what had he meant by all that?

"Why would you lie? Why did you hurt me in this way." Mashu asked herself as she then noticed a white wall racing towards her then...

* * *

Mashu woke up in her bed.

'Was that real?' Mashu question herself as to where that conversation had even taken place or were it part of some dream she was having.

She then looked over at the clock that read: 06:19 AM.

She knew that Ritsukas should still be in bedroom right now. Then sitting up fully in her bed as she thought about where or not to go and talk to him about the dream she had just had.

'I don't understand. I have to understand.' Mashu then made up her mind as she absolutely needed to make sure that it had only been a dream.

Then wiping a tear that had somehow made it way into her eye she got up and quickly through on something that she wouldn't usually wear but she was in a rush and wanted to put this matter to rest.

"FOU!" Came a very familiar voice.

Mashu then looked down to find a very familiar animal now jumping towards her.

It was Fou Chaldea unofficial resident mascot. The white fox like creature was currently attempting to climb up to her head, unfortunately for Mashu Fou fell short and once again landed in the middle of her face!

But dispute the uncomfortable situation Mashu had grown somewhat accustomed to it and didn't react as badly as she had before. Still that didn't change the fact that she had to see Ritsuko. Still just as she was leaving her room something hit her. It wasn't physical but it was enough that she immediately looked around trying to find the sources.

But finding nothing Mashu waved it off as she guess that it was one of the many Casters doing something in one of their workshops.

Mashu was just about to reach her Ritsuka room when another wave hit her and she fell to her knees completely drained of energy as she then noticed that her link to him had been cut!

Without even hearing Fous panicky cry, Mashu immediately sprinted to where Ritsuka was normal sleeping unless he was sleeping with one of the other Servants for the night. Especially those who he had good relationships with, 'friends with benefits' is what they called it.

Still that was irrelevant as Ritsuka was in some form of distress as she finally rounded the final corner Mashu was then thrown off her feet by what she could only describe as a powerful earthquake.

"FOU!?" The little animal on her shoulder cried out in distress as it hit the ground at the same time as her.

But she barely noticed Fou's cry as the door to Ritsuka room was opened and he wasn't there. But before Mashu could wonder what could've possibly happened to him she heard the sound of metal giving way as the shaking finally stopped.

"Senpai. SENPAI! ARE YOU OKAY?" Mashu called out only to be met by deafening silence.

"Shielder!" Cried out a strong masculine voice.

Mashu immediately know who it was. It was Leonardo's king of Sparta and one of the famous 300 that held back the Persians at the famous battle of Thermopylae.

"Leo! I was just wondering if you knew were Senpai was." As she really hoped that he would know.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Leonardo replied.

Mashus stomach sank upon hearing this.

"Is it because-"

"Yes. Apparently he's going and, somethings wrong I just don't know what." Leonardo's said as he then seemed to look around for some.

But just before Mashu could ask what was bothering him. When unexpectedly one of the windows shattered!

Taken completely off guard Mashu was barely able to bring her shield around as she was then SLAMMED! Intro the wall.

The force of the impact took the air out of her lungs leaving her gasping for breath as she attempted to bring her shield up only be beaten by the Spartan as he was immediately forced back by what ever had smashed through the wall.

"_**GUARDIAN OF THE FLAMING GATE!**_" Cried Leonardo's as he deployed his Noble Phantasm.

Almost immediately though he was pushed back.

"Leo!" Mashu then cried out as she struggled to her feet.

"Go! Don't worry about me! Just get out of here! I'll be right behind you." The king of Sparta commanded her as he forced on maintaining his Noble Phantasm so that the young Demi-Servant could escape whatever was happening.

So taking one last look at Leonardo making his last stand against this force of nature, Mashu then ran full till towards the control room in the hopes she could figure out what Ritsukas meant when he said that he would always be their for her.

* * *

It didn't take long for Mashu to make her way to the Chaldea's main control room where the late Romani Archanam and spent a great deal of his time when he wasn't either in his office or doing work around Chaldea.

But he was gone and that didn't matter now as Mashu had to figure out what Ritsukas meant when he said that he would always be there for her as she had noticed that he had spent an unusual amount of time in here.

Maybe she would finally figure out what he had been doing in that time.

She immediately when over to the main computer and quickly typed in her password. Only to be met with a strange error screen.

"_Error-EEERRROOOO-Reboot in progress..._" The computer started to said much to her dismay.

"Error unknow-" But before it could finish the screen when blank and was replaced with Ritsuko face.

"_Mashu. If you're receiving this then you're facing the end._" Ritsuka stated.

_"__My only regret is that I'm not there to do this myself. But I have faith you'll be able to figure out what your supposed to d$ #-_" The words unexpectedly cut out as another rumble shock the building around her.

For her part Mashu didn't really understand what Ritsuka was referring to when he had said all this. Still she couldn't really afford to focus on that as she had to figure out what he left for her.

'Please let it be where his is.' Mashu thought as she looked through the files that were now available on the computer. Till she came across what she believed was what he had been referring about.

As the file was labeled, 'End Game' which made sense if what he had told her was true. Anyway she clicked on the file which immediately started up CHALDEA main systems with Rayshift immediately began to power up as the computer began to run the program that Ritsuko had left for her as Mashu left the control room now making her way to where she could hopefully get some answers.

* * *

Mashu now in CHALDEAS main chamber where most of the Servants that hadn't either been over taken by what was happening had gathered in order to come up with a plan.

"Jack!" Mashu cried out as she quickly made he way over to the little Assassin.

She was currently holding a barely recognizable little girl. Nursery Rhyme who was barely seemed to be holding on as blood and, and colour yes that right colour left the little girls body.

Mash immediately ran up to Jack, who was softly crying as she muttered something to herself.

This more then anything unnerved the young Demi-Servant as she had never seen the little girl show any emotion other then her usual self.

Mashu was tempted to speak to her but from what she was gathering from her mumblings she blamed herself for what happened to her friend. But before she could muster the courage to speak to the little cerial killer a loud imposing voice called out to her

"Ah! I see that you've finally join us. Young Shielder!" Came a strong male voice, filled with confidence that only he could possibly have.

Iskander the the Persian way of per his name was quickly walking over to the young Demi Servant. Mashu looked over at Iskander to find him as imposing as ever with his long cap missing from his shoulder.

"Rider! Do you know where Senpai is?" Mashu inquired.

"Unfortunately I don't. But don't fret, as I'm certain that my fellow companies at least knows something about his whereabouts." He boasted as a very familiar figure walked towards them.

Mashu recognizes him immediately. As it was Zhuge Liang or as he was more commonly called: Lord El-Melloi the II.

"Ms. Kyrielight I would say it's good to see you. But we have other matters to attend to." El-Melloi greeted the young Demi-Servant as he go down to business.

"I'm glad to see as well." Mashu wasn't really paying attention as she looked around hoping to see a potential person.

"Have you see..." Mash didn't want to ask but she needed to.

"Unfortunately. I haven't see Ritsuka, nor can I feel anything from him." El-Melloi stayed in his usual cool voice.

It wasn't the answer she was looking for from him but considering the situation around her. Mashu was pretty sure she knew that fate of the Spartan king. It felt rather strange and not for the first time and yet...

Mashu felt another wave of uncertainty roll over her for the third time today.

"Is there a problem?" El-Melloi inquired.

As he noticed when her face fell. Mashu immediately perked up and quickly responded.

"I was just hoping that someone knew what had happened to Senpai." Mashu said letting her face fall again.

"As do I. It's unfitting for the young Master to be absent in this time of crisis." Rider said as he approached the base of CHALDEAS.

"Already. From what I've been able to gather from the other Servants that whatever this white light touches burns it to ash or dies shortly afterwards." Iskander stated as there wasn't anything else to be said.

Beside Mashu had seen a couple of Servant that looked to be on deaths door.

"As for treatment." El-Melloi continued. "We've only been able to slow it while making then as comfortable as possible." There was a distance note of frustration in his voice.

Mostly because they had been unable to figure out what could possibly cause such injuries in such a short span of time. And to a Heroic Spirit no less!

Even Leonardo da Vinci had been left dumbfounded by this and as you could imagine she wasn't taking it very well. In fact Mashu could hear her occasional cursing, which was absolutely shocking as the kinda language she was using also most convinced Mashu she was hearing another person speaking.

"It rather unfortunate." Mashu said.

'That could've been me. Could Senpai ended up this way before everything happened?' Mashu asked herself before Iskander spoke.

"Indeed. But fortunately it seems that whatever was effecting the Rayshift has been fixed. So if I ask if this was your doing?" Iskander inquired.

"No it wasn't me." Mashu admitted.

As she herself wasn't entirely sure as to why the Rayshift wasn't responding in the first place.

'Maybe it has something to do with that light.' Mashu thought as it wasn't really impossible considering everything that was happening.

"Then how did you fix it?" Inquired El-Melloi.

Mashu gave him a look of uncertainty as she responded.

"Well..." She started not entirely sure as to how to explain this.

"Hmm..." El-Melloi mused to himself as he seemly figured out something.

"Well, you see. Senpai did..." Mashu started before she was cut off.

"So he was with you!" Iskander said this as a fact.

"Idiot. If he was then he would've been beside her." El-Melloi point out.

Honestly Mashu couldn't understand what was happening. As she was barely holding it together as the pain in her heart threatened to cripple her when she was needed the most.

"-isn't that right lass." Rider asked.

Mashu was scrambling to figure out what to say as El-Melloi stepped in to help her.

"ENOUGH! We don't have time to play twenty one questions. So do you or do you not have a plan?" The cranky old Caster asked her.

Taking a moment, Mashu then answer.

"No. I don't." Both of their faces fell upon hearing her answer.

The silence the fell was deafening. As all three realized what this meant.

Iskander was the first one to recover. As he asked the rather obvious question.

"I don't understand. If the boys missing then how-" Rider was then interrupted by Shielder, as she tried her best to explain.

"He wasn't there." Mashu then took a moment to figure out what to say next. "There, there was a program..." She trailed off not sure if she should tell them of her conversation that she had with him.

Still Rider didn't really care that much about the details as they could easily be figured out later.

"Hmm. So the young Master did have a plan." Iskander allowed himself a small smile as he had expected this.

Still this development was a welcome one considering that they lacked any real options. Besides it was a great relief to hear that the Rayshift system was still working, as he and the other had attempted to get it worked earlier in order to start evacuating those who had been injured.

But they had only been met with disappointment when it had failed to respond to any commands. But now they had a chance, still even he wasn't entirely sure as to what to after this. Now things had changed but there was still one rather glaring problem they had to deal with.

"Though that might be true. It still doesn't explain what it actually is." El-Melloi pointed out.

"Neither did Senpai share anything with me." Mashu muttered to herself as she battled the pain still fresh in her heart.

He hadn't trusted her. He hadn't.

That feeling of loneliness and pain that was all so familiar to her for the first time she had been left alone by the only other person she considered as family. It all hurt.

Not just her heart but every bone in her body. As if she was back in that lab she had tried with every ozone of her strength to forget.

'Why did you hurt me?' Mashu asked herself once again.

As he had claimed to have known about everything that was supposed to happen. She tried to wrap her head around it but it made absolutely no sense.

SHE HAD TRUSTED HIM!

'Hold it together. They need you.' Mashu repeated over in her head.

Fou seeming to sense her inner tumor nuzzled himself against her. Trying to lend whatever comfort he could to the young lady that he was rather attached to. It helped a little as Mashu then moved the furry creature into her arms and started to stroke Fous soft fur.

Still she could feel the hole currently in her heart. As she kept asking herself why as Ritsuka hadn't trusted her or the other with his information. Because it made absolutely no sense to her as to why he would've kept it hidden from them.

Anyway while she had been attempting to sort out her personal feelings, it seemed that Rider and Caster had fallen into an argument over which course of action should be taken.

"I'm telling you it's the only way." Iskander was seemingly trying his best not to sound frustrated as he said this.

"And I'm telling you that's crazy! As the deployment alone will tear you apart!" Caster replied as he seemed at his wits end.

"That maybe so. But if I stand by, then those who are left will die." The king of conquest stated as a matter of fact.

As it was. Because if they didn't do anything then they would be over taken by what ever was happening. So the king of conquest was taking what he saw was the only option available to him.

"Thought this might not be the end I wanted. I shall embrace it all the same." Iskander said knowing there had been no chance for him to realize his dream of reincarnation in order to take to his dream of conquest once again.

So with that out of the cards he was more then willing to ensure that those under his care at least had a chance of getting through this thing. As that was more then enough for him at any rate. Beside it wasn't like he wasn't going to get another chance at any rate. So this was delay if anything.

"You'll needed help if you're going to pull this off." Said El-Melloi as he wasn't able to let himself stand by as Rider made the sacrifice once again.

"Indeed. I REQUIRE THAT ANY CASTER OR THOSE WILLING TO DONATE THEIR MANA REPORT TO ME IMMEDIATELY!" Rider made his announcement as he walked towards Merlin, most likely hoping to enlist the legendary Mage into his plan.

Mashu just hoped that Rider wasn't overestimate his own abilities as this could possibly be their best chance at survival. Still she knew that deep down that even if most of the Servants here were about to fade away she hoped that at least would have a chance of living for them.

"I just hope he survives long enough for the Rayshift." Mashu said to herself as she looked at the giant global once again.

Now that she had the time to look at it she thought it to be strange that it still confirmed the co existence of humanity and yet...

No she must've been imagining things.

Anyway there was another rumble through the ground as the lights started to flicker. As Mashu immediately became worried that whatever this was had reached one of the main generators.

And if that were the case just how long till it reach one of the more critical systems. But as the ground shock again Mashu saw one of the Servants vanished. It took a moment before others started to go as well.

There were those how were screaming as this happened. Not knowing what was going to happen to them. Other looking simple resigned to their fates.

Still there were some other who didn't seem at all fazed by the current situation around them. Mostly Rider as he finally seemed prepared to enact his plan.

Then without any ceremony; Iskander deployed his reality marble and was gone.

What followed that was the strangest thing.

As Mashu had experienced a reality marble being deployed before. But this... this was very difficult.

Because instead of the flash followed by the new reality there was trapped in a almost transparent sphere of some kind. Still that didn't matter very much, as all that matter was whether or not this world last long enough before they could Rayshift.

Still the only light sources now came from momentary flashes as a Servant ran out of energy and faded away back to the Throne of Heroes from which they came.

Fou was murmur to himself, uncertain at to there fate. As they waited for something to happen, three long minutes went by as only light came from their comrades as they occasionally faded away into nothing.

But that didn't last long as there was a great rumble cracks started to form within the artificial sky. Mashu for her part immediately got ready in case she needed to act.

It turned out she would have to, because just as the Riders reality marble finally gave way. There was an complete unexpected rush of the light from earlier came rushing towards her.

_"_Thirty seconds till_-_***BIIIZZZZ!**" Was the sounds that came from the speakers inside the control room was destroyed.

Knowing that she had little time left till the Rayshift was ready Mashu prepared herself for what she was about to do.

Then without a moments hesitate, Mashu Demi-Servant of the shield prepared herself to deploy her Noble Phantasm. Still she wasn't even sure that she had enough Mana left to deploy her Noble Phantasm.

Still it wasn't like she had much of a choice. Because if she wasn't able to, she and who ever else was left would dead. So taking a break she lifted her shield into the air and called out!

_"**LORD OF CAMELOT!**" _Mashu cried out as she deployed her Noble Phantasm in a last ditch effort to buy herself and anyone who was still left enough time so that Rayshift to full power up.

As she once again she found herself alone, but she knew that this time she knew that there was a hope. Hope for a future that Ritsuka had given to her more then once.

"_Rayshift in! __3...2...1!_" After that everything went white as Mashu Kyrielight hope that he was waiting for her on the other side.

* * *

**That all she wrote. **

**I hope you enjoyed this short story starter. **

**This was something that wouldn't leave me alone so I thought 'what the heck' and wrote it down and see if someone could make something of it. As I think I could be a interesting idea, especially since there's the option of have Mashu alone or with company could make this a very interesting story to say the least.**

**Anyway if you want to use this PM me and let me know and if I don't answer for a week then go right a head and use it as I'm probably busy with other things.**

**Hopefully we all get to see someone take up this story very soon. **

**Till then hope to see you all soon have a good one.**


End file.
